Horrors of Believers
by linschickrule101
Summary: Demon worshipers are causing trouble and who should know how to read their symbols and help in the case? well, you'll just have to read to find out, sorry, I suck at summarys! please read though! upped the rating for swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Right this is not supernatural, but has a slight false link to that sort of stuff. Anyway enjoy!!!

* * *

Grissom put down the phone and paused to think. This case sounded serious, it seemed like it could turn into a possible serial killer case judging by the note that was found. 'Three are gone, many more will follow.' It sounded quite tacky and movie like, but never the less, it sounded serious.

From what Brass had told him the killer/s had cleaned up the place. He would need a full team there to search the place from top to bottom. Finally standing up he moved towards the break room and glanced in, watching the group inside.

"You think those two would ever stop going against each other?" Catherine Willows asked out loud to Sara Sidle.

"No." Sara laughed, watching the two men, Nick and Warrick go toe to toe in a boxing match on the PS2.

"As much as I hate to break up the fun, we have a large case to work on." Grissom said.

"All of us?" Nick asked finishing the game.

"Yes. Someone's done a huge clean up in the crime scene. I need everyone there. Plus this could turn into a serial killer." Everyone nodded seriously.

"How bad Jim?" Grissom asked as his team gathered behind him.

"Three dead, but the rooms a mess, I've only let in the paramedics to check for survivors." He explained in a low tone, stepping aside from the door and letting the crew in.

They literally stepped over the thresh-hold when a strong smell of blood barrelled over them. Nick and Warrick began coughing as Sara held her nose, even Catherine looked a shade of green. Grissom simply pulled a face and led the way through into the lounge. Inside, everyone stopped, eyebrows rising.

"What is the blue hell?!" Warrick cried, looking about.

"Only in this room." Brass explained, coming up behind them with a handkerchief over his mouth. "There's nothing else anywhere in the house."

"Still better to check." Grissom answered.

"No, I mean, there's no furniture anywhere in the house. House was disserted waiting for the new owners. Neighbour comes in after hearing some sounds earlier in the night, finds the place like this."

"Right, Catherine, you and Brass go interview the neighbours, see what they can tell us. Nick, search the rooms for any signs of entry. Warrick and Sara, you're with me. Photograph, the usual." He ordered.

Everyone went off their own way, while Sara took the wall where the door was and Warrick took the floor. There were three bodies, all males. The first had his throat cut, and was lying by the opposite wall. The second body also had their throat cut, but also had chunks of flesh ripped off. The third had a hole in his chest and appeared to have his heart ripped out, cut into three and was spread at separate ends of the room.

What was most weird and took nearly eight rolls of film alone was the writing on the walls. They were odd drawings, figures and lines, curves. Grissom couldn't decipher it and decided to photograph each symbol and see what he could translate.

Warrick photographed the two bodies in the centre of the floor with in the chalk circle on the floor and the photographed the body by the far wall and the separated heart. He also found a metal bowl that contained some ashes, but wasn't sure what it was yet.

As Catherine and Brass came back in, the coroner took the bodies and heart pieces away. They both reported that the neighbours had heard drums during the night, but thought it the bass of some music.

Nick also reported back to say that the dust in every room was still there and untouched. No one had been in any of the other rooms.

"So someone cleaned this room and preformed some sort of ritual." Grissom summed up.

"Why? You can't raise anything up." Brass asked.

"Other than trouble." Grissom chipped in.

* * *

"We got the photo's." Sara announced as she came back into the break room. She set them down and spread them out. "These ones," she separated them from the rest. "appear to have been marked with extra blood over the top of the symbols." She explained. "Anything on the victims?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Robbins to get back to me." Catherine explained, looking through some of the photos.

"This is really sick." Nick commented as he looked over the photos of the victims.

"Yeah, I only found some burnt substance. I'm sending it off to Greg to analyse, might find out what it is." Warrick added. As if to answer his call Greg walked in to pour out some coffee. Once he had finished in walked over to Grissom and looked over the older mans shoulder at the photos of the symbols.

"Mmm." He leaned in and bit his lower lip. "Fire." He said to the group, before turning to the door to leave.

"What?" Grissom asked, looking at the picture again.

"Fire." Greg repeated, pointing to the symbol before he walked out, sipping at the coffee. The five CSI's looked at each other and then jumped up and ran after Greg, each carrying a few symbols with them.

"You can read this?" Nick asked as he followed Greg into his lab, showing him the symbol he had spoken about.

"A bit." He said shrugging his shoulders and sitting down in his chair.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Catherine asked, pushing some more photos at him.

"Eh, 'cause no one ever asked." He said. "Why?"

"Because we have a case that had these symbols written all over the wall." Grissom explained. "Could you translate them?" he asked.

"I could try." He said, bouncing with excitement at being able to work on a case. "But I would need to know what they were doing." He said.

"They killed three people, like this." Warrick pushed the pictures of the victims over to the young lab tech. Greg picked them up and studied them with interest and disgust.

"Dimension Demons." He stated. "I should have a few books on it."

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"My dad had a hobby in Demonology, used to collect rare books. Of course the stuffs rubbish, but its funny to see how much people go to to try to gain power." Greg said, shaking his head.

"Greg, Three people have died, maybe more." Grissom said sharply.

"Sorry, but if someone goes off killing someone, because they want power, then they've gotta be Mad." He said. "I'll be half an hour, gotta find the books first." He said, shaking off his lab coat. "They should be somewhere." He said to himself.

"I'll go with him." Catherine said, following the young man out.

"Least he's working for his keep." Sarajoked as she headed to the break room and as Grissom went off to the autopsy room. _This will be a first._ He though to himself as he watched his team split up. _Interesting at the least._

* * *

K, has nothing to do with my previous story, but I hope you'll all enjoy it just as much!! Review! 


	2. Demons and rituals

K sorry if this is bad, this is just a random idea that cam to me. Well, enjoy…(I hope.)

* * *

"Right, I've got the results back that stuff from the dish, a herb. Hallucinogenic if burnt and inhaled." Warrick read. "Where's Grissom?"

"Down at autopsy, I'm heading down that way." Nick answered, heading out of the door.

"Right keep me posted, I'll find out if Sara found any prints." Warrick suggested, heading down to the print lab.

"Okay!" Nick yelled over his shoulder as he started down the stairs.

* * *

"What we got Doc.?" Nick asked, stepping up to the first of three tables.

"Your first body had his throat slit." Robbins pointed to the deep cut along the throat. "Best guess was died instantly, cut deep enough to destroy the wind pipe."

"The second body?" Grissom asked, shifting over to the second DB.

"Also cut along the throat, but look at this." He shifted the sheet to show a clearer view of the victim's throat.

"They look like teeth marks." Nick said, confusion written on his face.

"I'll make a mould of them." He moved over to the last body and pulled down the sheet. "This one has the most interesting death I've seen in a while." He pointed to the hole to the left hand side of victim's chest. "His heart has been cut out, and from the pieces you brought back I can gather that it was cut in to three pieces."

"Wait! You mean this guy had his heart cut out, cut up and then thrown around the room?" Nick asked, revulsion and horror written clear on his face.

"It appears so." Grissom answered, turning his head this way and that to see the wound.

"So we have three John Doughs, with defensive wounds." Nick pointed out, lifting up one of the victim's hands and showing the deep cuts across the palm of the hand and the marks around the wrist. "I bet they were restrained." He added.

"More than likely. I've lifted some fibres from the wound and had them sent up to Greg."

"Greg won't be working in the lab." Grissom stated.

"He's working on the case?" Robbins asked.

"He knows a bit about occultary. Catherine said she'd update me when he was done."

"And I'm here." They all turned to the door to see Catherine standing, holding it open. "Slit throat, we'll find the first ones blood used to write the symbols, the second one possibly torn around the arteries and the third with their heart as a blotter." She predicted.

"Blotter?" Nick queried.

"Yes, you'd need to talk to Greg about that. He's set up in one of the evidence rooms if you want to see him." She motioned to the door for someone to follow her.

"I'll get their prints." Robbins said, waving the off.

* * *

Sara and Warrick met them at the top of the stairs to tell them their finds.

"We found three separate prints on the blood, looked like they painted the symbols on with their bare hands. Nothing on the data base though." Sara explained.

"Anything else?" Grissom asked.

"Got the results back about those fibres on the victim's wrists. Gardening ties, it's just a green twine." Warrick continued, passing the file with the results over to Catherine and Grissom to read.

Everyone was deep in conversation when they arrived at the evidence room; they found the lights dimmed and the photos pined up around the room. Greg sat Indian style on the floor, a stack of books piled around him, with several of the photos out in front of him.

"Greg?" Nick asked. "Find anything?"

"I can tell you how the killings went about, and I'm near to telling you who they'll attack next." He answered, head bowed over a book with a sketch pad on his lap, drawing out some symbols and over lapping them with the photos.

"Well?" Grissom prompted after Greg didn't continue with his idea.

"Sorry." He said, flashing a smile before standing up and bringing a book over to them in the doorway. "Right. The first one is bled out and his or her blood used to paint the symbols on the wall. A hallucinogenic is generally lit, which drives them to believe what happens is real." He pointed to a drawing in the book. "The second is sacrificed to raise the deacon or god. Normally it turns out the people trying to raise the monster end up drinking the blood in a frenzy." He turned to page and pointed to a drawing of four men over a body, blood dripping from their mouths.

"So from there they believe they get a message, together they'll cut the heart out of the last person and divide it between them. They'll each take their piece and press it over one or two of the symbols each." He went back over to the place where he sat and picked up some of the photos and brought them back over. "These ones were all marked, I've been trying to translate them." He passed them round and they read the translations he had done so far.

"So then what?" Warrick asked passing the next photo on.

"Then they'll stalk those people until they feel ready, capture them and call forth the Demon again. Supposedly each time they monster gets stronger. By their last sacrifice they normally kill each other but there have been the odd last mass killing." He stated, holding out some printed copies of an Internet page that showed a mansion with a room strewn with at least a dozen bodies.

"So we have three people sacrificing people." Sara said.

"Not quite." He continued as eyebrows were raised all around. "Looking at the translations, many of these words and people are not common in these. I believe that someone else is manipulating these three into killing the people he or she wants dead. Perhaps a grudge of sorts." He suggested.

"You really did your homework." Catherine said, pilling all of the sheets and photos and the book back into Greg's arms.

"Never like to have things half finished to present to you guys." He answered.

"So who's the next target?" Grissom prompted.

"So far, I'm guessing…" he picked up his note pad and read from it. " 'People who command and control fire.'" He closed the pad and waited for them to understand.

"Firemen." Sara suddenly said, the answer dawning on her.

"The young woman wins the prise." Greg laughed, taking his note pad back to the pile of books.

"Can you be sure though?" Grissom asked, walking into the room.

"90" he answered. "But I'll keep translating the rest just to be sure." He added hastily as Grissom gave him one of those looks.

"Good. The rest of you, find out who those DB's are." He ordered, walking back to his office.


	3. Greg come on out

It came to the next night and everyone was just clocking in. Warrick walked briskly down the corridor and stepped into Grissom's room, a file clutched in his hand.

"Three men from a local store." Warrick explained, holding up the file. "The manager said all three went missing two days ago." He put the file before Grissom on the desk. "How's Greg doing?"

"He's finished translating it and has said '99 sure that it's firemen'" Grissom read through the file. "This could indicate that the killers live close to this store." Grissom added, pointing to the picture Warrick had taken of the storefront.

"So what now?" Warrick inquired looking at some of the objects around the room.

"There's no DNA evidence to put through CODIS so we'll have to check the neighborhood for any eye witnesses. Greg said he would translate the rest of the symbols incase there's another attack, then he'll have everything ready to tell us who's next."

"You think they'll attack again?" Warrick asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes. They want power, so they'll go to any length, now they believe its real. And if Greg is right, thent he other person is getting revenge on people through the acts of others."

"So does someone interview the family, see if someone had any grudges against these men?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I'll send Sara and Nick out." He said, standing up and following Warrick out to the break room.

* * *

"Greg take a break!" Catherine said, stepping into the room and standing in front of Greg.

"I've just got a few left." He said, making another sketch and continued to flick through the book until he found the corresponding symbol. He wrote down the name and then moved onto the next symbol.

"Right break!" Catherine barked, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "How long have been doing these for?"

"Eh, not too long." He said, finally giving in and following her out to the break room.

"Right." She said sarcastically. "I know you checked in three hours early." She said, pushing him into a chair and going to the coffee machine.

"On top of the cupboard in front of you." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. She frowned at him, but stretched up and felt around. Her hand brushed a smooth bag, grabbing it she pulled it down to find Greg's Hawaiian Blue Coffee. She smirked.

"Only if I can have some." She laughed, setting up the water and letting the machine do its work. "I also know you took those books home with you." She added, getting back to the topic.

"I just want t be of some help." He sighed, taking the cup she passed across while she sat down opposite him. "I only had three symbols left anyway." He said past a yawn.

"No one else back?" they both turned to find Grissom in the doorway glancing around the room, a grim expression on his face.

"No Warrick and Brass are still at the house interviewing the neighbors and Sara and Nick are with the families." She paused, studying the man. "What's happened?"

"We think another killing." He said.

"Then I'll finish the translations. Take the ones I've done so far." Greg said, walking off to the evidence room.

"Greg, grab them and join us at the car." Grissom commanded, walking down to the elevator.

"Grissom?" Greg questioned, turning back.

"I'll need an expert there." He called back before the doors slid closed.

"I think you got you're chance at a crime scene." Catherine smiled as she watched Greg's face lighten up. "Come on, we better hurry." Greg grabbed his stuff and a book to finished the translations off with and followed Catherine down to Grissom's car.

* * *

"Nothing!" Warrick cried, leaning against he door of his car. "I hope Nick and Sara are any closer."

"They better be." Brass sighed, pulling open the side door and waited till Warrick got in. Just as he was about to start the car his phone went off.

"Warrick." He answered. "Yeah, yeah. Right we're on our way." He closed his phone and started the car. "That was Catherine, she said there's been another attack. We're going to the scene."

"Good, I need something new." Brass said, watching the road as they headed off to the scene.

* * *

"I don't know!" the mother cried, clinging to her husband who was silently crying. "Who would want to hurt my boy." She sobbed.

"Thank you for your time" Nick said quietly before showing himself out. Across the road Sara was also coming out of the other families house. "Two brothers from your house and their best friend from across the road." Nick summed up as Sara got into the car.

"I don't think it's a coincidence." Sara finished. "I think someone planned for these three to go first, but why?" she said to no one in particular.

Nick's phone suddenly went off. He picked it out and answered it. "Stokes. Right we'll be there." He hung up and turned to Sara. "They've struck again. Just round the corner." He added, before driving them off to the third block down.

* * *

Everyone seemed to meet together down the same street behind the cop cars. The grouped together and walked under the tape. The house had a for sale sign up and was also cleared of furniture. They cautiously filed into the room to find three bodies in very much the same way as the last scene.

"You sure this isn't the same scene again?" Brass muttered, kneeling down beside first body. "Heart cut out." He shouted up as Nick and Warrick both went to the next two bodies.

"Throats slit." Warrick called back.

"Symbols around the room. Definitely the same killers. Three heart pieces and the same dish." Catherine continued to the room, snapping some pictures of the dish.

"Greg, think you can get started." Grissom asked, looking beside Brass at the heart chunks around the room.

"Sure." Greg answered weakly before he went to first marked symbol. He kept his eyes away from the bodies and started to sketch the symbols. He was half way round when he stopped to look at what was coming out. "People of the Law." He looked up at Grissom. "That could be Lawyers, Judges Police. Who?"

"That's your job Greg. There's three more over there." He turned back to the coroner and watched as they removed the bodies. _This is not going to be easy._


	4. Got the play?

"How long has he been here for?" Nick asked, biting into his apple.

"I know he checked in three hours early today…yesterday? What ever." Catherine muttered, yawning. Everyone was pulling extra time to find out who these killers were. "How's Warrick and Sara coming along?" she asked.

"Not good. They think they've found previous acts like this across the country."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Catherine cried. "How many people have they killed?"

"I think Grissom's more worried about this being the final kill. We could loose dozens of people and our criminals." Nick explained, also starting to yawn. "Thanks" he grumbled, nudging Catherine for starting him off with the chain reaction. She smirked and glanced back at Greg.

"Right, he's going home." She ordered.

"What?" Nick asked, glancing back at Greg and started to laugh. "Very smooth Greggo." He smirked, walking into the room.

Greg was currently at the desk, hands folded and his head lying over one of the glossy pictures, snoring away.

"Time to go home Greg." Nick remarked, pocking him and forcing the sleepy man to his feet. "You've at this for hours." Just as Nick was about to lead Greg out Grissom appeared.

"Sara and Warrick want to update us all. That includes you Greg, come tell us what you've found." And then he was gone, straight to the break room where Sara and Warrick sat talking.

"Bed later." Greg said simply, grabbing his note book and yawned his way to the break room doors.

"I'm going to hold him to that." Catherine whispered, following him out to the room.

"Yeah, definitely." Nick agreed watching the younger man literally fall into the chair.

* * *

When everyone was settled Sara and Warrick started. "We found cases on the data base in Washington," Sara set down a file with pictures. "Miami, some towns in Pennsylvania and a place outside of New York." She set down seven files altogether.

"Get this." Warrick started, pulling out a map. "The first was in Washington. He was an ex-cop from Vegas." He made a mark on the map as to the police station in Vegas. "The second and third were from Washington. Right down the street from where our first guy was killed." He made a red mark for the murder in Washington and two blue marks as to where the people murdered lived.

"Now its just getting confusing" Greg muttered, trying to take it in.

"We know the they were both killed Miami. Down the street from where our fourtha nd fifth persons were killed." He looked around the room. "You get the point." He said.

"Well these people are killing here, so we believe they were aiming for a number of people in the Vegas area. They just needed a trail, a link of sorts." Sara said. "So this is definitely the last killing. No doubt around where the first victim lived. That would complete the chain." She explained.

"Nick, Catherine anything on your end?" Grissom asked hopefully.

"Not a single trace of fibers, skin, prints or…anything." Catherine summed up.

"Greg?"

"I'm missing one word and I can't find the translation anywhere." Greg stated. "I have 'people who work for those of the law' or something like that." He said. "But I'm missing a word that goes between who and work." He rubbed his face. "And I can't find anything in any language that even remotely matches it." He finished with a yawn.

"Good work everyone. Lets get some breakfast and then you can head home." Grissom commanded as he looked around at the tired faces. _I'm not letting anyone go home alone when they're fully tired. At least with a bit of food they might perk up a bit. _He told himself. "Brass is waiting for us." He added, leading the way out the door and towards the two car waiting in the car park. Brass stood by one and took Warrick, Nick and Greg, while Grissom took Catherine and Sara in his car.

* * *

The team were just finishing their waffles and were just relaxing, trying not to start up the conversation of work. They had all quickly talked while Greg went to the bathroom about trying to get him to go home and sleep, before he crashed out in the lab. It ended with Catherine and Grissom deciding to drive him home before Grissom took her back for her car. Brass would take the others back for their cars and then head home himself.

"Right, everyone get some sleep." Catherine said as they walked down the ally to the two cars.

"As long as you do as well Cath." Nick laughed, narrowly missing her swing at him. Everyone else started laughing as Nick danced around the group to avoid Catherine.

"Night everyone." She finally said as she pulled out the car keys to unlock the door and get in the passenger side door., but just as she got their the door swung open. A woman stepped her leg out and leveled a gun at the group.

"Get in the van." She commanded, pointing to a black van to the side of them.

"Drop your weapon." Brass shouted, pulling his gun from its holster.

"How about you drop yours." A man stepped from behind the van and trained a shotgun at Brass as two more men came up behind the group. Since they were all just coming back from breakfast, no one had bothered to bring their guns and found they were out gunned. "Drop it." The first man repeated, turning his gun on Nick.

"Fine." Brass said, dropping it and holding up his hands.

"Kick it over here." The second man yelled, shoving his revolver into Greg's back to prove his point. Brass did as he was told and stood watching his friends get piled into the back of the van till only Greg, the three men, woman and himself were left. He could here Nick and Warrick trying to break down the door of the van, but knew they could not get out.

"Night night." The third man growled, bringing the butt of his gun down onto the back of the skull of Brass's head. He went down and everything became dark. But just over the top he could just make out the noise of the three men returning the van and starting the engine and driving off. He held on with everything he had, just to stay awake.

* * *

The woman pulled out a needle and stuck it into Greg's arm as the van moved out. "You're just like them." She whispered as the Greg swayed and fell. She grabbed him round the arm and hoisted him into the open car and settled him into the front seat.

"Like who?" he slurred.

"You'll see." She whispered, as his world darkened.

* * *

"You'll see." The women repeated as Brass lost the battle and slid deep into the darkness. His last thoughts where, _Shit, I gotta find them. _And then he knew only darkness.

* * *

Sorry I'm so late with this and that its so rushed, swamped with hwk. 


	5. grab him

Thanks for the reviews, still swamped with hwk so things will be slowing down a bit while I finish up.

* * *

Loud music blared at Grissom. He groaned and lifted his head. "Shut off the music Greg." Then he realized he was on the floor. _How'd I end up here?_ He looked around and went to move his hands only to find them locked behind his back. Lifting his head higher he saw two men dancing to the heavy music while painting symbols on the wall. Everything came back to him and his eyes widened in horror. _They're painting blood on the wall, my team's blood?_

Rolling carefully onto his back while trying not to crush his hands he looked at the bodies behind him. "Sara?" he hissed, moving his bound feet to nudge her. He saw her head twitch and her eyelids move. He breathed and looked beside her. "Nick?"

"Another hour." He groaned, rolling to face Grissom. His brow frowned as he looked at Grissom. "What happened?"

Grissom shook his head and glanced behind Nick. "Sara's alive but out, what about Cath and Warrick?"

Nick carefully repeated Grissom's move as he rolled onto his back to look at the two other CSI's.

"Cath?" Nick whispered.

"Here." She rolled to face him. "Warrick's still out." She filled in.

Nick looked back at Grissom. "So who's blood is that?" he asked.

* * *

"Greg. Wake up." He opened his eyes to the voice and winced as the light assaulted his eyes. "You're going to be playing a very big part in this." The woman stood a foot from his face. "You're going to my soul free." She laughed, glancing back at the man behind her. "David, go see if Carl and James are done." She ordered and watched him slink off.

"Who are you?" he coughed, his chest filling with dust.

"I want you all to pay for never finding my daughter in time, and then for letting her get killed when you found her." The woman growled. "Those fools think they're getting power. They'll work themselves into such a frenzy that they'll all kill themselves." She chuckled.

"Why me? I had little do with this." He told her.

"I know, but you see to make this authentic, I have to have them sacrifise someone who knows the language. You should have read those books more carefully. The final killing always consists of someone who understands their _god_." She drew out the word to skit it. "Our little secret." She whispered before stepping back to wait for the men.

* * *

Warrick and Sara quickly woke up and the entire group became concerned. "I remember being in the van, and then a hissing sound…that's it." Nick struggled to think about how they got here.

"Where was Greg and Brass though?" Sara asked, turning back to direct the question at Grissom.

"I don't think they were put in with us." Grissom answered, trying to remember.

The two men had gone out with a third to see the 'boss' as he put it and left them all tied on the ground. Both Warrick and Nick had tried to break the ties, but the only thing they broke was some skin.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." They all looked up at the woman in the doorway. She was middle aged and seemed to be gaining some wrinkles, but looked like she had once been quite a beautiful woman in her early days.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jim and Greg?" Grissom demanded.

"I left the detective back at the lot and dear Greg was talking with me. He won't cooperate with my boys so they're having a nice little chat together. She grinned. "And as to who I am, Catherine should be able to remember that." She walked over to Catherine and stood over her. Catherine racked her brain to try to remember but nothing came. The woman over her narrowed her eyes and kicked Catherine in the ribs. "You left my daughter for dead!" she screamed, grabbing Catherine by the hair and pulled her up to meet her face. "This idiots I had killed couldn't find her when she was taken, they rounded up many people to help, even my old friends wouldn't help. So they had to go." She dropped Catherine. "You arrested my daughter, and then when we got her bail and let her run, you let her die." She kicked Catherine again.

"Tammi Felton" Catherine wheezed. "She got herself killed!" she answered back.

The mother of Tammi turned red with rage and went to kick Catherine again when shouting way heard from the hallway outside the door. Tammi's mother stood up straight and went over to the door, throwing it open she stepped back to let the men in.

"Let me go!" the man in the center roared, kicking back into the man behind and winding him. He fell to the side, but with his hands tied behind his back he had no way to break his fall and hit the floor on the side of his already bloody face.

"James grab him!" the winded man hollered, grabbing the fallen man by the spiky hair.

"Leave him alone!" Catherine shrieked in terror as Greg thrown against the wall face first and pinned there. James the taller of the men, stepped forward and punched Greg across the side of the cheek but got a response of a kick to his groan. He went down to his knees.

Greg turned, pulling away from the smaller man and kicked his in the stomach, throwing himself into the third man.

"Carl!" James yelled in a crackled voice. Carl and Greg fell back into the center of the room and fell just in front of the CSI's. Sara came face to face with Greg and saw that a deep gash above his left eyebrow was pouring with blood. She gasped and watched as he rolled to his knees and struggled to stand. The smaller man, David, ran at Greg and punched him square in the jaw, toppling the kneeling man over.

Dazed, Greg lay still and tried to fight off the black spots. "Lights out!" David growled punching him once more and sending him into darkness.

"And so it begins." Tammi's mother said in a sing-song voice as she walked over to the last wall and finished up the symbols.


	6. Knife at that

"Sir just try to lie still, help's on its way." Brass pushed himself over and threw the coat off his body. "Sir you're bleeding, please…"

"Who'd you call?" Brass asked groggily, trying his best not to snap at the crowd of people who were gathered around him.

"Police and ambulance." A man said kneeling in front of Brass. "You shouldn't be moving." He ordered, trying to push Brass back down.

"Cancel the ambulance, but keep the police." He barked, getting to his feet. The world spun around him but he stayed standing. Just as he steadied himself a patrol car pulled up.

"Captain Brass?" the man asked, stepping out the car.

"Yeah. I need all units out looking for a CSI team. Taken captive about…" he paused trying to think when it happened.

"Jim just take a sit, you've probably got concussion." The officer said, leading Brass over to his open car door.

"You've got to find that team!" Brass ground out as he put his head in his hands and tried to ignore the spots.

"Right, what happened?" the officer asked, taking out his notebook and a pen.

Brass took a breath and began. "We were all coming from breakfast…"

* * *

"We're just about ready!" Tammi's mother said, securing the last shackle. Grissom looked up and glared at the woman.

"But I thought we had to wait till midnight?" James asked gingerly sitting on the chair.

Tammi's mother froze. "Eh… of course." She stuttered. "I was just so excited about what is to happen I just can't wait." She faked.

"Of course." James laughed, standing up. "I'll get lunch for us all." He said, waltzing out.

"Good cover up." Greg coughed, raising his head up and flashing a sarcastic smile.

"I've had practise." She grinned, turning and kicked Catherine.

"Would you stop doing that!" Greg yelled, trying to move his arms from his shackles.

"No I enjoy it." She laughed, walking out of the room.

"Can any of you move?" Greg asked, watching them flop around on floor. Nick eventually managed to sit up and prop himself beside Greg who hung from the wall. "O…kay. Can any of you get loose of those?" he asked.

"No." Catherine hissed as she propped herself on the other side of Greg.

"Cath you okay?" Greg asked, trying to shift closer to her.

"Its you I'm more worried about." Catherine said, giving him a sad smile.

"I'm…" he winced. "Fine." He finished with a false smile.

"So we just wait till midnight?" Warrick asked, setting himself beside Catherine.

"No, we try to convice the other three that this isn't real." Grissom said, finally managing to pull himself up to a kneeling position in front of Nick.

"Or we could try to break these ropes." Sara slipped in as she bent herself over backwards.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Looking for this?" Nick asked moving his feet past Grissom and holding up a pocketknife between his feet.

"Always for emergencies." Sara smiled. "Grissom can you get it open?" she asked, turning so her back faced the group.

Grissom turned as well and flipped open the knife and took it from Nick's feet. "Right hold it still." Sara said, moving so Grissom and her were back to back. "Hope this works!" she whispered, slowly cutting at the rope.

* * *

Hi, does anyone know Tammi's mother's name? Would help me out or else I could just call her Tammi's mum all the time.

And sorry its so short, but this sixth form works getting radicalise.


	7. What now?

Right I've had enough of Sixth form! Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Sara became frantic as she felt the ropes loosen. _Just a little bit more._ She thought, ignoring the warm liquid that slid down her hands. Her eyes suddenly widened and she shuffled forward as Grissom spun round with his back to Nick, the knife hidden safely out of sight.

James slouched in and watched the group with suspicion. Something on Nick's face made him head towards the man.

"You're hiding something." The man hissed, stepping menacingly towards him, but just as he got Catherine he stumbled to the side.

"You're just looking for an excuse to hit him!" Greg snarled, pulling his leg back into the wall. James steadied himself and glared at Greg while holding his lower ribs. "Well come and try me! I'll do more than that." Greg shouted cockily, pulling at the chains. The CSI team found it intimidating to see the bouncy, jolly lab tech/ future CSI act tough. He played the part well, even if it wasn't him.

"Why you little…" James growled, jumping forwards and pinning Greg's head against the wall. Holding his head just under the chin, he forced Greg's head up and back, so Greg had to look down at the man. "No one threatens me!" he snarled, only to get another knee towards the groin that missed by inches. James gritted his teeth and punched Greg up under the chin, knocking his head back into the wall. Stars flashed in front of Greg, but he still stayed awake.

However he wasn't prepared for the second blow to the bridge of the nose. He felt like the front of his face had exploded and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he fell into the embrace of the darkness.

* * *

"Greg!" Sara screamed, turning to face the fight as the chained man's eyes rolled back in their skull and his head slumped to his chest. James laughed before giving him a last punch to the ribs and then walked calmly out of the room.

"Greg?" Sara asked, eyes wide with fear. No answer. "Grissom quick!" she turned her back to him and waited till the older man turned and continued to hold the knife.

Finally the ropes gave way and she felt the blood rush back into place. She quickly untied her feet before turning round to untie Grissom and take back her knife. Grissom quickly undid his feet before he untied Nick behind him.

Sara Rushed up to Greg, her feet stumbling slightly with fatigue. She looked Greg in the face and watched the gradual pour of blood that masked his face. She could see a new cut over the bridge of his nose and spotted the first cut over his eye. She gently held his head back as she felt for a pulse and a breath from him. Having felt both she laid his head back down on his chest and went to look at the chains. Moving her hand from the back of his head she found blood. The back of his head must have split also.

By then Nick was untied and so Warrick. Grissom and Warrick were helping Catherine while Nick tried the shackles around Greg's ankles.

"I can't them open." He hissed as Sara crotched down next to him. She took out her pocketknife and tried to unlock them, but nothing worked.

"What now?" Sara whispered, just as the door to her right creaked open.

* * *

Sorry so short…again, but I've hardly any time to do this story, so everything will be short with long time gaps. 


	8. Breaks in the case

Great, over 150 schools closed in the North East because of the snow and we're the ones who had to be open! Had some family issues so… thanks for all the reviews, loved them. Thanks to krysalys73 for pointing out my misspelling and to Tygerwind8 for all your helpful suggestions, I think I will use your idea, but I might tweak it slightly. Anyway, the game continues, and thanks again for the brilliant reviews.

* * *

Nick was quick to dash behind the door, all his muscles tense for the fight. The door swung open and James strode in, stopping dead as he saw the standing team.

"Wh…!" Before he could shout any further Nick leapt out and clamped a hand over James mouth from behind. Spinning the man around he pulled his hand down and brought his other hand into a fist, driving it into the mans nose.

James spun round with the blow but stayed standing. Warrick was quick to step forward, driving his fist under James' jaw. The complete reverse of Greg's attack was given as James fell to the floor, blood flowing free. Warrick and Nick tied James up and pushed him to the middle of the room while passing a set of keys to Sara and Catherine. The pair of them searched through the keys to find the right one.

Grissom stepped forward as James began to wake up and as Warrick and Nick pulled Greg down. Grissom knelt down in front of James and put the pen knife against the mans throat while he picked up a piece of cloth to tie round James' mouth. "You move, and I will kill you." Grissom hissed.

"You wouldn't dare!" James laughed back, stopping at the look on Grissom's face.

"You kidnap my team, no my friends, hurt them and try to kill them." Grissom stated, leaning in close to James, the knife pressing into his neck. "Now tell me again why I won't kill you?" he said, locking eyes with him while removing the knife and tying the gap around his mouth.

"Grissom? You think you and Sara could carry Greg?" Warrick asked as Grissom stood back up, handing the knife over to Catherine.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's just out for the count." Nick said, leaning over Greg who they had placed on the floor.

"Sure. Catherine are you gonna be okay?" Catherine nodded and waited till Sara and Grissom had picked Greg up, holding him up from under his arms.

"Least he's light." Sara joked as Nick and Warrick checked the door to see which way to go and the group walked out. Nick up front, Catherine behind followed by Sara and Grissom with an unconscious Greg between them and Warrick bringing up the rear to watch their backs.

* * *

Brass paced up and down the main reception of the Police station. He stopped for moment and brought a hand up to the back of his head, hissing in pain as he touched the bump there.

Several of the officers were scurrying past the windowed room, trying not to get Brass angry. He had already snapped at the Sheriff and the receptionist, as well as Ecklie and half of his team as they questioned him intensively about what happened.

Having resumed his pacing he lost himself in his memories, torturing himself with the good and bad times the team and himself had had together. _Greg was just getting out in the field. Catherine has a kid! Warrick, Nick and Sara are too young for this! Christ Grissom's a genius, he shouldn't go out that way!_ Turning back to the desk he heard the start of the next commotion. As new criminals were brought in there would be the odd ones who kicked about and screamed, it was everyday stuff, but as he turned to look at the new guy his heart stopped.

"You'll all pay!" the man screamed, trying to kick his way out of the two officers grasps. "The time is upon you all! The Lord of Hell shall rise and he will feast on their souls! He shall consume them in a never ending torment of his hunger, forever living and then he will come for you all. He will save me!" the man continued to scream out his prophecy as he was dragged further down the hall.

"Crain!" Brass shot out of the reception and after one of the officers. The officer in question stopped and waited for Brass. "Who was that?"

"David Carlton. Why?" Crain asked, watching as the man disappeared beyond the swing doors.

"What's he in for?" Brass asked, frantic.

"Unpaid tickets. He's got them from all over the place, knocked out an officer when he caught him." Crain said, smirking. "They never learn. What?" he asked, looking at Brass' face.

"What does he drive?"

"Black van. Out front."

"No-one touches it!" Brass shouted, taking off for the parking lot while pulling out his phone. He rang up Ecklie and just reached van as Ecklie picked up.

"Ecklie." Came a stiff and sour voice.

"It's Brass, I've found the van! Get prints, prove it!" he half yelled, frantically opening the door with a handkerchief.

"What are you blabbering?" Ecklie asked.

"Get your team down here!" Brass barked, finding nothing in the back but a dent in the door from the inside.

"Fine!" Ecklie snapped back, cutting off the connection and sending his team down there.

* * *

Right, any suggestions, because I'm running out of ideas of what to happen in the house with the CSI's. I know what's to happen with Brass' investigation, but how do I keep the house scene going? 


	9. Doors to where?

Nick stopped, they'd been walking round and down dark corridors for nearly 15 minutes and found nothing but a trail of doorways into small rooms. "I definitely y think this is the basement. Look, stairs!" he hissed, pointing in front.

"Wait at the bottom." He said, moving carefully up them. Catherine sat at the bottom while Sara and Grissom carefully lowered Greg down. Warrick stood with his back to the group but kept glancing over his shoulder as he watched Nick disappear round the corner of the stairs.

"I think he's coming round!" Sara whispered, leaning forward, watching Greg's eyes flutter slightly.

"Greg?" Grissom asked softly, getting a grunted reply. "Think you can stand?" getting another grunt he watched as Greg opened his eyes and blinked. His didn't quite focus, but at least he was awake.

"Nick?" Catherine hissed, standing up and taking a few steps up to the top. Warrick turned and followed her up, over taking her and stopping so the top was just in sight.

"Nick?" Warrick asked, crouched ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Nick suddenly popped round the corner, causing both Catherine and Warrick to jump. "Whoa! Easy!" he said, raising his hands up in defence as Catherine lowered the knife.

"Christ Nick, I could have hurt you." She gasped, holding her ribs.

"Sorry, think I've found the right way, come on up." He disappeared again as Warrick went down to help Grissom. The pair of them brought Greg carefully up the stairs; before he went back down to help a pained Catherine with the help of Sara.

"There's a single corridor with some stairs going up, the front door should be around there somewhere." Nick whispered as Greg turned to look at him. Grissom had left him against he wall as he watched Catherine's progress up the stairs from the top. Nick stood with his back to the entrance to the corridor watching Grissom. It was that that caused their mistake.

"Nick!" Greg cried out, springing forward as the figure swung forward for the Texan. Grissom spun round and charged across to the two men on the floor and toppling man above them. Pulling a fist back he connected with the figure and sent them both over. A struggle ensued, consisting of the two men rolling down the corridor, a knife slashing this way and that and ending with Warrick pulling the other man off Grissom and throwing him into the wall, knocking him out cold. Warrick stood over Carl, the last hench man of Mrs Marlow before looking back at the mess behind him. He went to the Grissom first and helped him stand up. He had a nasty cut on his cheek, but looked okay. Together they approached Greg and Nick. Nick was just crawling out from under Greg and was carefully rolling him over.

"Nick, you okay?" Warrick asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah." He held one hand over the top of his arm while checking Greg over.

"Lets take a look at that." Said Catherine as she came up behind them with Sara. Together they moved Nick off to one side.

"Here." Warrick whipped his top off and then his vest. He tore his vest apart and handed a few strips over to Catherine and Sara, before putting his top back on and the checking Greg over. Glancing at Grissom he handed a small square of material over for his cheek. Looking back at Greg he spotted a long gash across his back, pulling back the shirt he involuntarily flinched. The old scars from the lab explosion were printed all over the younger mans back. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long, and in an awkward position so it would be hard to dress. The fact that he had never see the scars on the younger mans back shocked him, but thinking back he remembered that when ever they were all getting changed, Greg would always go towards the corner, facing them.

"Is it that bad?" Greg asked groggily as he pulled his shirt back down with a hiss and pulled himself up to his knees, trying his best not to go with the swaying room. "Shit." He muttered, emptying the contents of his stomach on to the floor.

"Concussion." Grissom said as Catherine came over and taped a square of sheet over Grissom's cheek. He frowned at the tape and then frowned at her.

"Helps to keep the bottom of the trousers from dragging." She laughed.

"What about Nick?"

"The knife went in deep, but he should be okay. It could have been worse if Greg hadn't tackled them." She explained as Warrick stood over Greg and rubbed his back until the younger man was giving dry heaves. Greg fell back against the wall, taking deep breaths and letting them out with a hiss.

"Thanks man." Nick said, standing up with some material around his upper arm. A small red spot was appearing but was at least slowing the stem. Nick gave his good arm out and helped Greg up and with the help of Warrick the two held him straight, stopping him from swaying.

"Lets try down there." Sara suggested, grabbing Greg's elbow and taking some weight as Warrick took lead with Grissom. Sara and Greg stumbled after them with Catherine and Nick limping at the back. They carefully stepped over Carl and made there way to the door at the end in front of the stairs.

Holding his breath Warrick grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.


	10. shots and plans

Sorry for this, but Word has been deleated off the computer when it crashed, so I'm having to use note pad and I don't know if it has any word processer.  
sorry about the spelling.

* * *

Brass stood outside the print lab, tapping his foot impatiently. "We got it!" The woman in front of the computer yelled. Brass shot in and gazed at the screen at the photos. Gilbert Grissom,  
Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Nickolas Stokes.  
"Wait! Were's Greg?" he asked.  
"We found no extra prints but three unknowns and the drivers." the woman explained.  
"It'll do." Brass sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
He just about ran down to the interigation room to question David Carlton. Closing the door, Brass stood in front of the table. "What was this apocholipse you were talking aout?" Brass said casually, trying to pick the right questions, hoping the man would let run with is tounge.  
"The coming of our great master"  
"Right...and whow did you choose?" he asked.  
"Only our Lady Of the Shadow knows." the man continued, staring off intot he wall, a small smile one his face.  
Brass thought for a moment before he stood up and left, a plan turning in his mind.

* * *

"Shit!" was followed by a chourus of other swear words.  
"What now?" Sara asked, wrapping a hand around Greg's waist as he swayed again. Seeing this Nick stepped up and supported Greg fromt he other side.  
"We have to cross it." Grissom said, stepping out the door and gazing off intot he distance.  
"We'll never make it!" Catherine argued. They all stared back out the open door only to see a slight glow of the city one the horizen across many mile of Dessert. "Plus the sun is just rising." Catherine continued, pointing out the blazing light appearing to their left.  
"How about a car ride?" Warrick asked.  
"We would never make it past noon before we dry up!" Catherine argued, standing toe to toe with Grissom.  
"We have to try." he answered back calmly, neather having heard Warrick.  
"Guys!" Warrick snapped. Still nothing. Greg turned his head slightly and gave Warrick a dopy grin, "Don't think they'll listen yet." he commented. "I heard whisling always helped"  
Warrick followed the suggestion and gave off a sharp whistle, gaining the attention of the group.  
"Car?" he said, pointing out the dark blue car behind him.  
"That'll do!" Nick said, dragging Greg forward. "Doors open." he added, sliding Greg into the back.  
Catherine climbed intot he other side witht he help of Warrick and helped to keep Gerg sitting up. Sara climbed in on the other side of Greg.  
"I claim front!" Nick laughed, jumping into the passenger side.  
"I drive, only one not hurt." he added.  
"What about me?" Grissom asked.  
"Boot!" Catherine shouted, gaining a round of laughter.  
"You can sweeze in here." Sara said, opening the door and shuffeling along slightly. Grissom smiled a thanks and got in, much to the grumbeling of Catherine.  
"No keys man." Nick sighed, looking in the usual places.  
"No need." warrick said, leaning under the steering wheel and asking for the knife. A few seconds later the engine started up. "Always usful." he smiled, putting the car into geer. A Bang rang out as the back window blasted apart, falling upon the CSI's int he back. Catherine and Sara screamed out as Greg yelled and Grissom shouted for the Warrick to drive. Bumping along the durt road more shots rang out followed by a scream of out rage.  
"Any body hit?" Warrick asked, watching the woman from t he rear view mirror. "Guys"  
He turned in his chair and gasped. "Shit!" 


	11. Run run as fast as you can!

Okay many apologies for this chapter, I may rewrite it because I can't decide on how to continue. Also sorry for the long wait, been quite ill for a while and everything's just caught up with me…again.

* * *

"David?" Brass walked into the interview room with a cup of coffee. He set it down in front of the man and took a seat. "This apocalypse can only be done with a chosen host a person to pass the energy through, but I'm a bit confused as to where this energy comes from."

"So you know of our Lord?" David exclaimed over his coffee cup.

"A bit." Brass said, watching the man brighten up and set the coffee down.

"Our Lord needs energy of humans." David explained, his hands becoming very animated in his explanation.

"So you kill them to feed your Lord with energy?"

"No! We never kill them; we merely borrow their life energy and store them in the Jars Of Night. We keep these jars until the final ceremony and then when we call forth our Lord for the last time he takes the jars, the last people and the chosen one."

"The chosen one?" Brass asked.

"The man who worships and knows of our Lord, but who has turned from his path."

"Greg?" Brass gasped.

"Yes, that was his name." David smiled, clasping his hands together.

"Then what?" Brass asked, trying to keep his cool. He had read and re-read Greg's books over to find the basics but was still confused.

"Our Lord will feed off their energies, feed off your Greg and then come to our realm entirely to rule over us all." David exclaimed gleefully.

Brass smiled slightly as he pulled a file up off his lap and pushed it to the centre of the table. "I've been doing my homework." Brass said, opening the file and pulling out the pictures. "As has Greg." He spread the photos out so David Carlton could see them clearly. "I found other worshipers of your Lord. And this is what happened to them." He pointed to three pictures.

David leant forward and took in the sight. The photos showed a man just about eaten alive and a woman who had her throat slashed. The last picture was a man with half of his face missing. What was left of his face was painted and twisted up in horror and pain. David sat back looking very pale.

"That's what would happen to you." Brass stated, pointing out the other photos. "All these idiots thought they could do something great, their Lord didn't come sot hey sacrificed each other. Nothing happened, no one came."

"No! Our Lord came for us…"

"That herb you burnt," Brass started pushing a piece of paper over to David. "Is this it?"

"Yes." David said, looking at the familiar flowering herb.

"It's a hallucinogenic." Brass continued. "What you all saw was just what your mind wanted to see. There is no Demon, no Lord and that woman is not the Lady of Shadow or what ever she claims to be. She has a personal vendetta against the CSI team." Brass set down the last of the sheets. "This is where you started." Brass pointed to the map and began to explain the link of people, each of them having a connection to the team, the crime lab or police.

"But the last of ours were ordinary people." David stated defiantly.

"They were just to get the team on working." Brass answered back, growing ever more angry at the man.

"Those people are fine anyway. No one's dead." David continued with his defence.

"Yeah right!" Brass shouted pulling out the photos at the bottom of the pile on the table. David gasped and fell back out of his chair.

"No!" he screamed. "That's not true! Your lying!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"We can get you off lightly for this." Brass said, suddenly feeling sorry for this guy. "You were manipulated and under influence of drugs." Brass explained. "Just help me find my team. Tell me where they are and who your leader is."

David looked up as the tears flowed. "Mrs Marlow." He sobbed. "She got us into it. She took them out here." He pointed to the enlarged map of Vegas. "We took the team out with the van while she drive Greg out in her car."

Brass looked at the spot David was pointing to, it was miles out of the city and was a single farmhouse no doubt abandoned.

"Thank you!" Brass said, moving to the door to get a team together.

"You better hurry." David whispered, just loud enough to hear. "They'll be dead in an hour."

And then Brass was off.

* * *

"Guys?" Warrick shouted, trying his best to drive and look at the mass of bodies in the back.

"Any body hit?" Nick asked, motioning for Warrick to keep driving. Leaning back he pulled Sara and Catherine up and watched as Grissom cradled Greg's head on his chest.

"No, it just missed us." Grissom answered. "Greg just collapsed."

"He needs help." Warrick said, seeing the city appearing above the horizon.

"Concussion." Sara said helping Catherine sit back, still holding her ribs.

"I'm thinking internal." Grissom said, holding up the tip of his fingers to show fresh blood. He carefully sat Greg back and made sure he could still breath.

"What now?" Nick asked.

"We get to a hospital and a phone."

* * *

Tygerwind8 thank you for all your help and to everyone for reviewing, I'm near the end so tell me any suggestions or if I should re-write this chapter. thanks 


	12. Suprise

"Car coming up!" The lead driver shouted, flashing his lights.

"Pull them over, leave Brass behind with those officers, we'll keep going. Keep us posted." Came the reply over the radio.

"Copy that!" The driver answered back, slowing down as the car approaching them stopped. The driver half stepped out and started waving his arms.

The driver stopped, skidded and pulled out his weapon before stepping out himself. Several squad cars drove past them and another one stopped behind the first parked cop car. Brass just about fell out before the car came to a stop.

"Warrick!" he shouted running up to the car, ignoring the officers shouts of warning.

"We need an ambulance." Warrick shouted back, opening the side door behind him and helping Grissom out.

Brass reached the other side of the car and helped Nick out, who was clasping his arm. "Two men and the leader back at the house." Nick informed Brass as an officer took him over to the car to have his arm checked.

"You okay?" Brass shouted as a helicopter flew over head.

"Just some broken ribs." Catherine joked as she was helped out with Sara close behind.

"So who needs the ambulance that bad, not that you guys don't need looking after, but no-one seems too bad." He said. "Do they?" he asked just to be sure.

"We're not sure how bad, but Greg was beaten pretty bad." Sara said as she handed Catherine over to another officer as the one of the ambulances who had passed came back round to collect them with another one in toe.

"Where is he?" Brass asked.

Sara just nodded to the other side of the car as she was dragged off to an ambulance. Brass dashed round, patting Grissom on the arm as he crouched down over the unconscious young man. "Paramedic!" He yelled.

One having appeared they whisked Nick and Greg off in one and waited for Grissom and Catherine to be put in the other, being reassured that both Sara and Warrick were fine.

"I'll take them through." Brass said as the ambulance drove off after the first and as the first car drove off to the scene. "Was there anyone else there?" he suddenly asked thinking maybe someone else was trapped in that house.

"Not that we know of." Sara said as she climbed into the back seat of Brass' car. Warrick rode shotgun and the three drove off to the city, safe.

"Three to the back." Said the commanding police officer. "Two to wait outside, the rest of you with me through the front."

All the officers suited up armed themselves. Breaking in on the two sides they swept through the ground floor, sending a few officers down to secure the bottom of the basement stairs and some to the top of the first floor stairs.

Finding nothing the teams split up, one lot to search upstairs while the rest searched the basement. The first team came down from the first floor after finding no one, the second team however came out with the two remaining men. The last of the second team were just sweeping through when they found the to be sacrifice room.

"What the hell? Those CSI's were lucky, I've seen the victims of the last killing."

"Sergeant!" someone suddenly called. Looking over to the far side of the room by all the paint they found a woman bound and gagged. "She must be the back up in case something didn't work." One of the officers said, carefully approaching the woman. "Miss? Can you hear me?" he undid the ties at the back of he hands and helped her into a sitting position. She groaned as she held her head.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"It's okay, were with the police." The officer said. "Lets get you to a hospital." He added, looking at her cut on her forehead.

"What about those CSI's?" she asked as he listed her to her feet.

"They're safe, heading for the hospital as well."

"Good, I'd like to see them. Especially Catherine Willows."

"When you've been checked over." She smiled slightly at his words.

"Thank you."

* * *

Review...please! 


	13. next shot down

Okay Stormchilde, I'm updating if you do. Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews to both this story and my one chapter 'Letting Go.' I'm glad I've made some people cry, tells me I I've got something good I've done.

* * *

The whole team were sitting around Greg's bed. He was still out for the count and had been diagnosed with concussion. The doctors wanted him kept in for the next day or two. They also wanted the rest of the team in for another day, 'just to be on the safe side' they'd said. 

Brass had stopped by earlier to tell them that a woman had been found in the basement, calling herself Maria Clarson. They were currently trying to find out where she was from as she kept fainting every so often.

"Ms Willows?" a doctor asked as he stepped into the crowded room.

"Yes?" she asked from where she was sitting on the chair beside Greg's bed.

"Your ribs appear okay, hair line fracture but should heal just fine. I'm afraid I can't strap it, because it will restrict your breathing. The best I can offer you is some pain medication and a week or two off work to heal."

"Thank you." Catherine said, taking the prescription as the doctor left.

"Hey Cath?" How's Lyndsey?" Nick asked.

"My Mums looking after her. She'll stop by later on."

"Here I'll take that for you." Sara said, taking the prescription. "I'll go down now and get it. Nick do you need your antibiotics as well?"

Having grabbed all prescriptions she headed off to the basement of the hospital to collect all the meds.

"Sara?" Brass asked as he walked down the corridor after her.

"Just getting everyone's meds. Brass." She explained, stopping at the elevator.

"I'll come with you."

"Any luck on that woman?" She asked as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Nothing. I haven't seen her yet." Brass confessed. "Bloody Doctors." He muttered.

The whole CSI team had been left in the dark about the case since the got back so sara tried her luck.

"Well, who they find?" She asked, watching the numbers desend.

"Sara you know I can't tell you anything about this case."

"At least tell me you found her." She said, meeting his eyes.

"We're not sure. They're still checking the area." He said. "That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks." And they both stepped off the elevator Just as they were heading down towards the window for the pharmacists a woman called out to them.

"Mr Brass?" He turned and his head snapped back. The force of the blow sent he staggering back before he dropped, limp.

"Hello Sara." The woman said, dropping the metal crutch and picking up Brass' Gun.

"Lets go."

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Warrick asked, sitting by Greg's feet. 

"I'm already awake." He murmured, rolling over to face Catherine. "What time is it?"

Catherine cringed as he said those words. Memories of the lab explosion came to her as she remembered standing over him as he asked that same question.

"Late." She repeated.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked. Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Bit dizzy." He said, trying to sit up. Warrick carefully pulled him back against the pillows to make him comfy.

"Where's Sara?"

"She went to get our meds." Warrick said. He suddenly saw Greg smile and realised the humour behind that statement.

"Think we all should have had our meds. Before this don't you?" he joked, setting Catherine off and causing a smile to appear on Grissom's face.

"Don't know what's so funny?" someone said from the doorway. Sara was literally thrown through the door, half open door and landed hard on the floor beside the bed.

The door closed with a click.

"All I wanted was for you all to pay!" Mrs Marlow snarled, levelling the gun at Grissom who was nearest her. "Step back to where they are." She warned him, suddenly pointing the gun at Catherine. "Or else." She added.

Grissom held up his hands and stepped back.

"She broke the law, you can't blame them?" Greg injected, looking around Catherine who had stood to protect him.

"But you broke my husband as well." She yelled, moving the un to Nick.

"You had us put behind bars for helping our lost daughter. He died back there you know!" she screamed.

"Some sick bastard killed him in the dinner hall. I got told two days later! Two days!" she cried out. "I killed the main guard who was meant to pass the message straight on, then I killed the head of security's son because he didn't stop the fight. I killed the cops that arrested us and the lawyer who lost our case." She continued, moving the gun over to Warrick and then to Sara while she ranted on.

"But did any of them care?" she asked.

"No." she moved the gun to Greg. "You all have to pay." She whispered, pulling the trigger.

And several shots rang throughout the hospital.

* * *

Okay sorry to leave it there…wait, no I'm not. Won't be able to update until Thursday or Friday next week 'cause I'm down at Cambridge fro a few days. Please review, tell me how its going. Next weeks should be the last chapter. 


	14. end

Updated at last, my last chapter!

* * *

"No!" Catherine screamed, moving quickly between Greg and the gun, Grissom also moving with her.

One body hit the floor and the whole room stood still.

"Damn Bitch." Someone muttered from behind the swinging door. Nick had his mouth wide open as he saw the smoking holes in the door.

Brass and several officers stood poised outside the doorway, guns drawn and also smoking.

"Christ!" Greg cried, taking a shuddering breath. Catherine stood in front of him and Grissom in front of her. Catherine sank on to the bed beside Greg, stunned. She glanced carefully at his own shocked face and smiled as they're eyes met.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Your welcome." She whispered back taking his trembling hands in hers. She remembered after the lab explosion what his hands were like for weeks afterwards. No one (as far as she was aware of) mentioned to Greg about his hands, but a lot of people noticed it.

"Thank you." Greg chocked, glancing up at Grissom who tried to hide his own tremble. He held out a hand for Sara and helped her up.

"You're welcome Greg." He said, thankful that his voice was held strong.

"Everyone okay?" Brass asked as he stepped into the room, glancing at the body on the floor.

"She dead?" Warrick asked stepping beside Brass and holding onto the swaying man.

"Gotta be with that many holes in her." Nick commented, stepping up behind them. "You should get that looked at." Nick said as he helped Warrick guide Brass over to the bed. The both sat him down at the bottom by Greg's feet and stood back as Grissom sat Sara beside him.

"Thanks." Sara muttered as she tried to pull herself back together.

"Seems we all need to say that to each other." Catherine laughed lightly, quickly joined by the others.

"Detective, now will you come with me?" a doctor asked from the doorway, looking quite pale. "We'll move the rest of you out of here." He added looking at the pool of blood.

* * *

"What we got?" Nick asked seriously, his face grim as he walked out of the living room and into the back yard

"Chinese, Indian and barbeque." Greg shouted, holding up a two pronged, long handled folk with a spare rib stuck to the end of it. Nick laughed as he took in Greg's appearance. He wore a chief's hat and a kiss the cook apron, but it was when he turned round that you got the message. "Hoping Sara will get the gist of this!" Greg laughed as he showed off the back by turning back to the cooking food.

"I didn't say where." Nick read the back, laughing as the quick grin Greg flashed over his shoulder.

"Another burger anyone?" Greg shouted.

"Here!" Brass said as he stood up.

"Chinese for me." Sara said, joining Greg as he guarded the boxes of ordered Chinese food and Indian.

"No you need something more spicy." Warrick said from where he sat at the park like bench.

"Too hot for me." Catherine said, pushing her plate towards Grissom to try, who was looking at it like he'd study a crime scene, trying to size up the ingredients.

"Nick?" he asked, holding the plate over to Nick.

"Sure!" He said picking the chilli off the top and downing it.

"Everything's back." Grissom smirked, shaking his head as he watch Nick turn red and start panting like a dog as the rest laughed at him.

Greg sat down beside Grissom and took a sip of his beer, his face suddenly serious. "What happened to the other three?" He asked Grissom quietly.

Only Grissom heard. "They got a light sentence for being manipulated and under the influence." He whispered back. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, its just weird. She went to all that trouble over something that wasn't even Catherine's fault." He whispered back.

"People look for the others to blame. She couldn't look around her at what other factors caused what happened. Too consumed in her pain." Grissom continued. "It was no ones fault, but the man that took her daughter."

"The past can send flashes through to the future." Greg mused. "We'll be fine." He smiled, suddenly laughing as Nick dived for Greg's beer to cool his tongue.

"We'll be fine." Grissom said to himself.

"Of course we will." Catherine said, shifting up beside him. She smiled, "We're a team."

* * *

That's it, the end. Kinda sucks don't it. Well I won't be writing for a while, exams are coming up and I have too much going on. Might be back in June, but we'll see.

Bye!


End file.
